Flame retardant ethylene copolymer materials have long been the subject of research in the flame retardant field, and a number of materials using a number of flame retarding techniques have been developed.
One class of such materials achieves flame retardancy and flame barrier protection by decomposing when subjected to intense heat and high temperature, to form a rigid foam of ceramic ash composed of numerous cells. The cells provide a barrier against heat transfer. In addition such materials are formulated to also release water vapor during the decomposition and cell formation, which also serves to retard spread of fire.
Such materials, which are described in Pedersen U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,281, comprise an ethylene copolymer base or matrix which contains alumina trihydrate and calcium carbonate or calcium-magnesium carbonate. Under ambient conditions these materials are conventional load bearing, melt processible thermoplastics. Under conditions of high heat or fire, the compositions act as a fire barrier and provide low fuel value and low smoke output. As the material decomposes or burns, the Al and Ca ingredients form a ceramic ash that has a cell structure. Because of the cell formation as the cermaic ash builds up, the ash becomes a thermal insulator. Potential applications are in fire stops, as insulating conduit, in wire and cable constructions where high temperature circuit integrity is needed, and many other applications such as protection for structural steel I-beams.